


Pure Sin Pure Lust

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#actual sin in every chapter#....</p><p>Alter Universe version....Friends with benefits- Ladrien version.</p><p>Chapter 2 XMAS SIN FLASH BACK- Adrien's first 'Heat'</p><p>Lots of sin and lust - AU to Pure Lust- Pure Sin (Marichat).</p><p>PAWSATIVE REVIEWS... and Kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pure Sin and Pure Lust- The Altered Universe- to Pure Lust Pure Sin  
By SuperGirl  
AN: pawasative reviews please. I'll edit later.

Chapter one: Heat.

Marinette had been in shock when she discovered he, Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir the November prior. It had been during a battle and by accident his ring fell off. It wasn’t the first time that had occurred, but seeing him as Adrien caused her to change her feelings towards the cat. Unfortunately, despite Marinette knowing who he was now, she couldn’t reveal herself. She still stammered in class around him and despite it being six months later and towards the end of their senior year, she was still shy. There was something about being Ladybug made it easier. At school it was harder, he never looked at her like he did when she was Ladybug. So despite knowing his identity she kept hers from him. She asked him to find her, but he still had no clue Marinette Dupain Cheng was Ladybug.

As Ladybug and him as Chat Noir was different. Chat Noir, Adrien couldn’t have been happier. He had Ladybug finally, well sort of. She had refused to reveal herself to him, but allowed him to have some kind of a sexual relationship with her. By relationship, it would be purely physical. Adrien had wanted to know her out of the mask, but no matter how many times he asked her, she would have refused him. So there they were in an odd fuck-buddy situation, Ladybug-Chat Noir or Ladybug- Adrien. He only was able to see her if she visited him or after an Akuma attack. He wanted to take her out on dates, but she refused.

Adrien had been depressed by the refusal for the full reveal. He would beg her during their time together to be allowed to fully know her, but he would be shot down. “You never noticed me out of the mask, so why try now?” she would say or, “You only love this side of me, you never looked at the real me, this problay is the best solution for the both of us. No hearts broken this way- no seeing the disappointment.” The missing piece of knowing her fully hurt the most. “As you wish my Lady, whatever you want me to do.” Then she asked him to see if he could figure out who she was.

The Sixth month in their friends with benefits Adrien/ Chat Noir began his second heat cycle and that was when things changed for the both of them… unknown to them the first time he had not suffered like he was this time. He didn’t know he was even in heat the first time. He had nipped her neck after an akuma attack in an alleyway, by accident a promised never to be rough again. Unfortunately, not being able to find or communicate with Ladybug outside of the mask he had suffered for several days in agony with his second one. His need to be with her was overwhelming .

Beginning of May- MONTH PRIOR TO GRADUATION***

“Miraculous Ladybug!” was sang out as everything changed back to normal. The Akuma had been defeated and everything restored. Ladybug smiled towards Chat Noir however he was hunched over in physical pain. Panicked she ran towards her partner who was on the other end of the building they were on. “Chat! Are you okay?” she asked panicked. He shook his head no. “I need to get out of this suit my Lady.” He winced in pain. Ladybug looked around and tossed her yoyo to a building away from them. Without a second thought her arm wrapped around her partner in a semi hug and she yanked on her yoyo sending them flying towards the other end that was anchored.

 

Once on the roof of the other building Ladybug looked around for the roof access door. Once located she walked Chat Noir over and kicked the door open to a dark stairway they knew too well. Once the door closed they were in the dark alone. “Where are you hurt Adrien?” she asked touching his shoulders worried. “Ladybug, my transformation is wearing off- I” with a flash of green he de-transformed into Adrien Agreste before her shown momentarily from the green light before it turned pitch black again. Adrien’s knees quickly hit the ground. His arms wrapped around himself fallowed by Ladybug’s finding his body and hugging on to him.

 

“My Lady, the suit was too tight and I been having a slight embarrassment for a few days. I don’t know how to contact you on, but I am in a painful heat of sorts.” He admitted. Ladybug’s hand found his forehead in the dark and it was sweating. A beep went off warning her a minuet was left before she lost her transformation herself. “Heat- like a real cat? Why are you in heat?” she asked. “Plagg says it happens to all his Kittens, and I need to mate to get out of this state. Please my Lady, this time for me. I know that isn’t how this has been working. Please I need to mate with you to get out of this pain- Plagg says it’s the only thing to subdue this. I’ll do whatever you want me to next time.” He begged. His head resting on her shoulder as the physical pain over took him. “I love you- please.” He begged again. 

“You are in Heat.”  
“Yes.”  
“Like a cat?”  
“Yeesss. Please I love you- I just need a quick release.”

Marinette had a hard time believing him when he professed his love for her. Still despite how many times he told her. She would remind herself he didn’t love her, but Ladybug. “You love Ladybug, but not who I am outside of this mask.” She reminded him scolding him. “Please let me love you more.” He begged. “If you truly did love me Kitten it would be in both forms.” She said touching his chin with a free hand. “Close your eyes Kitty.” She instructed. She felt him place his head in her shoulder covering his face with her body as she detransformed. 

 

“It is dark in here.” She stated. Her hands made it to his scalp and began to rub his head lovingly. “I want to be with you fully my Lady. Just please let me know about you, I want to be with you outside the mask more than this-” He whined sadden by her rejection again. “I assure you, you would be disappointed Kitty.” She leaned forward and kissed Adrien on the forehead. “Never.” He replied. “I assure you, you already have passed by me many times Adrien.” She replied causing his guilt. “Please forgive me. I am trying to figure out who you are.” He said as his face tried to find hers. “Maybe one day you will notice me.” She hummed as their noses touched. “I’ll figure it out.” He promised.  
“You are not lying about this heat are you?” she asked again.

“Would I lie to you Bugaboo?” he said. “It’s really bad.” He whinned.  
“Are you trying to guilt me into stairwell sex?” she asked.  
“I’m willing to do whatever on this dirty floor to resolve this, my Lady.”  
“You are serious ‘Shower boy’. I- guess we- ummphm.”

 

His lips found hers as he began a deep kiss pulling her downward with him. Before the two knew he rolled around and he was on top of her feet away from the steps as his hunger from his heat took over. Marinette’s hands were in his hair keeping him pulled into her. His clothed body was on top of hers rubbing against her dry humping her. The pain from the heat was getting to him. Soon the deep kissed ended as his lips found her jawline then by her earlobe causing her to moan. “Oh Adrien.” She moaned out. “I love you my Lady.” He said between kisses that were desperate. “Please Ladybug- say you love me, even if you don’t!” She wouldn’t even if she had loved him for years, she wanted him to notice her the real her. No matter how much she did love him, she couldn’t say it back.

 

Soon his kisses traveled as did his hands did to her pants and to the button. Soon clothing was discarded and the two found themselves half naked as a horny Adrien took the reins. Marinette’s hands left his hair and reached down finding his erection hot and swollen. “Adrien, why is it so hot?” she asked concerned his lips left her shoulder he was sucking on. “It got worse when I tried to resolve it myself, then the suit was too tight.” He stated embarrassed. Marinette felt his hands on her inner thighs separating them and bending her legs some.

 

“I’ll try not to hurt you. I’m sorry for no foreplay my love.” He promised as his swollen member touched her entrance some rubbing against her. “I trust you Adrien.” She whispered as he pushed forward into her hot core. The size was unbearable from the swelling and caused her to shriek some not use to his member being that large. Slowly he was able to penetrate her fully. “Oh god you feel so good my Lady!” He gasped as the sensation. Soon her legs wrapped tightly around him signaling him to continued. Soon he started to move slowly as she moaned underneath him. She tried to move her hips up and down to meet his motioning. “Oh God, you have no idea my Lady!” He moaned feeling relief start to take place, “Oh God Ladybug! I fucking love you!” he sang as he thrust deep into her hot core. “Oh God Adrien!” she cried out the heat radiating was too much for her. “Your so damn tight.” He moaned from ecstasy he was in heaven. "You- you are so swollen stupid cat! Don't break me in half!" she cried as his pace quicken grinding her in the ground deeper.

 

His mouth found her shoulder again and he began his light kisses that turned into sucking as he continued his rhythm. Moans continued to come from his mouth by her skin as his build up started. The sensations were too much calming him down, ecstasy. Marinette’s head rolled back moaning herself from the pure physical sensations from him hitting her g-spot hard rubbing it the right way. “Oh God Adrien!” she screamed as her climax started. Hearing his name being screamed out by Ladybug was more than enough. Her inside that were around his erection started to tremble and tighten around his swollen member causing his release to start. The orgasm around him contracting violently caused his mouth to clamp down tight biting her as he wanted to release inside of her. Thrusting hard and forward as much as he could he released himself inside of her deep as he could get inside of her. His body shook from the over all feelings coursing though his body and out. Once his teeth bit down her moan turned into a scream from the sharp pain her hands dug into his shoulders as she screamed.

Before Adrien realized what he did, he was smacked in the face by his Lady snapping him out of a trance he was in. “Stupid cat! You bit me!” she cried out trying to free herself from being under him. Adrien hearing that sat up releasing there joined bodies. “My Lady, oh God forgive me!” He begged reaching in the dark for her form. He found her body her arms were on her shoulder by her neck holding on to it. “I am sorry my Lady.” He whispered. “I love you my Lady I’d never hurt you, I just lost everything in the moment.” His arms snaked around her as she fell into his embrace. She pressed herself into him her breath was still ragged. 

“You can’t be rough with me like that. I told you before Adrien! This is the second time you did that!” She stated harshly. “I need to leave here!” She said pushing him off of her some. “I’m sorry- please my Lady!” He said reaching for her again in the dark. “Kitty- I.” she paused looking for her pants knowing he was destroyed by hurting her some. “You- said you were in heat. You problay didn’t know you did that. I am the one stuck with this giant hickey slash bite! Oh my God I hope no one sees it! Any futher over you would have chomped my nexplanon (like IUD implant upper arm) by my shoulder- damn cat!” She found the hem of her pants and proceeded to get dressed in a hustle.

“I can’t lose you over this. I love you so much my Lady I-” Adrien begged, he was almost on the verge of tears. “Adrien, you are my partner- but you can’t bite me like that again. How on earth would I explain a giant bite mark and hickey?” He felt his pants get tossed towards his body knowing she found them. “If you just let me know who you-“ he whispered again. She huffed some still upset over him biting her.

“Listen you Bad Kitty- you need to give me a few days here to recover from whatever this was and I’ll swing by your house and we can play.”  
“What game will we play?” he asked. 

“Not sure Kitty, but you will be blind folded and tied up. You will be punished Agreste!” He felt her hands on his shoulder and her head bobbed down in the dark and found his forehead. She lightly kissed him and whispered, “See you around handsome boy- give me a minuet head start.” He nodded, “Yes my Lady.”  
“Bye Kitty.” She said as her hand found the railing to the stairwell and she made her exit slowly.  
“I love you my Lady.” He said to the now void around him.

Two Days Later…

Adrien had now finally gotten out of his heat, he had missed class on Friday then Saturday he ran into his Lady, he was back to normal. Nino came up to him seeing if he was okay being out on Friday. “Hey man, are you feeling better- heard you had some bad fever from Chloe’s gossip. I sent you an IM, and didn’t hear back.” Adrien felt guilty, he had not checked his phone all weekend. “Sorry, I just started to feel better late Saturday night then rested all Sunday.

 

In the background of the hall he could hear Chloe bullying someone. Nino and Adrien turned to see Chloe by Marinette and Ayla. “Seriously a turtleneck- what a fashion disaster! It’s May Marinette it’s too hot for that fall wear!” Marinette had her hair down as well and wore some kind of jumper over the turtleneck. “Chloe she looks cute.” Ayla defended her. “She dresses like a toddler!” Chloe turned her head and noticed Adrien was watching them with a frown on his face. “Adriekins!” she shrieks and took off towards the poor eighteen-year-old. 

 

“Oh god, here she comes. Dude run!” Nino said, but it was too late. Chloe’s hands where wrapped tight around him in a death grip. “I was so worried about you.” She sang out Adrien froze from the embrace. “I’m fine Chloe, please let me go.” He begged as she finally let go. The corners of his eye he noticed Ayla and Marinette leave the locker room with Nino fallowing them. “Chloe class is starting we should go to home room." “We could skip class.” She winked at him.

“I need to catch up sorry.” He said now free from her he walked towards the homeroom with her on his heels. Before entering the classroom, he felt Chloe’s arm snake around his. “Adrien thanks for walking me to class.” Chloe loudly announced making sure the girls heard her. She winked at him as they hit the entrance. She looked up and gave Marinette a smirk before going to her desk across from her. Marinette rolled her eyes really not caring, but annoyed with Adrien allowing Chloe to touch him.  
Adrien slumped into his desk next to Nino which was in front of Ayla and Marinette's. “Why does she do that!” he grumbled. “Dude, she’s Chloe.” Adrien’s head stayed on the desk. If Ladybug had been around and saw that she would cut off whatever relationship they had. Unknown to him Marinette was ladybug and was more than aware of Chloe. Adrien’s thoughts were on Ladybug and Saturday night’s events. 

With Chloe trying to make everyone think they were a couple why on earth would Ladybug want to be with him as her. If Ladybug had gone to his school, it would make sense her not wanting to reveal herself. She problay thought he was lying to her about loving her. Especially with Chloe always on him. 

 

After thirty minuets in class the silence was interrupted by Ayla talking to Marinette behind Adrien and Nino. “Wow, Nathaniel is defiantly watching you girl.” Ayla stated causing Adrien’s attention. “Oh god, not again.” Marinette hissed. Adrien had picked up on that. He clearly recalled the Evillustrator incident. He knew as Chat Noir that Nathaniel had been in love with his classmate Marinette. His Lady had asked him to keep her safe from him. “I swear he’s problay drawing rancher comics with the two of you. I mean you and Super-Nate.”  
“I told him to stop.” He heard Marinette hiss. Ayla giggled some. 

 

Soon it was break time and a deep voice was behind Adrien and Nino. “Hey Marinette.” Adrien half expected it to be Nathaniel bothering her. He turned and noticed it was Kim as he got ready for lunch with Nino. “Oh, Hi Kim!” she said sweetly. “I heard Chloe earlier in the hallway- ignore her. I think you look hot.” He said winking at her. Marinette’s mouth opened some. “Oh- thank you.” She said surprised. “I missed the pigtails though, gave you that Ladybug sex appeal.” He said gently touching her hair then winked at her and walked off. A thud was heard behind the group as Nathaniel slammed his books down glaring at Kim as he left the room.

 

“Yea- he grew up well. Damn, who knew Kim had swagger!” Ayla said watching him leave. “I can’t believe Kim of all people would say that to me.” Marinette was bright red. “I told you – you looked cute!” Adrien had been watching Kim’s retreating the room. “Come on man! Its lunch time.” Nino whined waiting on him.

After Lunch*** Gym class*** Boy’s locker room**

“I think you need to mind your business!” Came Kim’s voice yelling. Adrien had been just out of the shower when he noticed his classmates in a circle around Nathaniel and Kim. “Seriously, she’s not one of your play things Kim. It’s Marinette, you can’t toy with her like other girls!” Adrien had no idea why the two were being huffy about Marinette. “She is very available and besides you haven’t a chance- last time you kidnapped her and tried to force her into liking you! And that didn’t work either- you looser.” Nathaniel was frustrated. Adrien looked over a Nino who seemed annoyed. 

“Anytime anyone pays attention to Marinette- Nate does this whole confrontational thing. You missed it at Max’s party.” Nino explained. “He does know that Kim is twice his size right?” Adrien asked and Nino nodded some. 

“You just want to get her into bed with you!” Nathaniel yelled back.  
“Who wouldn’t!” Kim shot back causing Nathaniel to turn red. “Just because you blew it doesn’t mean I will. You probably only like her because you keep fantasying her as ladybug! We have all seen your drawing there too explicate ‘Super Nate’!” Kim laughed making fun of him.  
“Shut up!” Nathaniel was rearing up to fight Kim even though he towered over him.  
Adrien stood there watching the scene unfold not sure what to do.

“I’d enjoy her too, have her on top on me as I banged her and have her in those pigtails she uses to wear. As I fucked her I would pull on her pigtails- I would make Mari scream my name, something you never get a chance-” Kim never got to finish. Then it happened Nathaniel snapped and punched Kim in the face hard as he could and jumped on him. The classmates tried to separate the two and Adrien stood by and watched the verbal to physical fight unfold before him. It took three classmates to pull Nathaniel off of Kim who was going to have a black eye and scratches. A whistle was heard from the gym teacher interrupting the scene.

 

“Fuck you man!” Kim yelled to Nathaniel.  
“Stay the fuck away from her!” Nathaniel screamed back his face beat red.  
“Principal!” the teacher hollered. 

 

The Next Class

 

The next class was a study hall in the library. Adrien could hear the other students gossip about the fight and he noticed eyes were on Marinette. She looked like she had heard them to. She looked discomforted and wasn’t happy being the subject of a bathroom bawl. “Dude I feel bad for Kim. Nathaniel went all psycho on him.” Adrien nodded some glancing at Mariette who buried herself in a book dying from embarrassment. Ayla seemed to be comforting her whispering to her causing her to nod.  
“Talk about obsessive, Nate’s gone after another guy to last year that hit on her too. You weren’t in our homeroom last year, but holy moly he has it bad.”  
“If he likes her so much why not go after her?” Adrien asked.

 

“Marinette shot him down after the whole Evillustrator incident.” Nino said, “He tried last year then a few weeks ago. She said she was in some kind of a weird relationship and she was going to see how that worked out. It was quiet a scene too- Nathaniel put her on the spot in front of a lot of people, then afterwards Chloe made Nathaniel feel even worse. It was at Max’s birthday party.”

 

“So Nathaniel thinks he was defending her?” he asked Nino. “I wouldn’t call it ‘defending’ he’s madly in love with her it’s really bad and Kim knew that. I think Kim wanted to start a fight just to fight someone.” Adrien watched the two girls at the other table as they talked in whispers. He watched as Marinette’s head banged against the table about something Ayla said.

 

“You have to tell him to stop for once in all. He’s going to go all Akuma on you again!” Ayla said as Marinette nodded hiding behind a book. “I thought I did- several times!” she sighed some. Unknown to the girls Chloe approached with Sabrina in tow. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you seem to have gotten poor Kim in trouble.” Marinette’s book hit the table as she stood up.

“Chloe- leave me alone. I didn’t do anything!” she huffed back. Ayla stood up too.  
“If it wasn’t for you whoring around poor Kim’s face be intact!” she retorted.  
“I didn’t do anything! I can’t control what other people do! Besides Kim probably egged him on!” Marinette stated. 

 

“You are probably right, there is no way anyone in their sane mind want some wanted to be with you!” Chloe folded her arms proud of herself Marinette’s mouth opened in shock not sure how to reply. She felt tears on the corner of her eyes. She glanced over to where Adrien and Nino were. Part of her had hoped he flinch or have some reaction, nothing came.  
“Get the fuck out of here Chloe before I kick your ass!” Ayla threaten slamming her fist down. Marinette sat back down in her seat with tears brimming in her eyes. “How dare you talk to me like that!” Chloe huffed back. “Step the fuck back!” Ayla hissed. Chloe huffed and walked away with Sabrina fallowing her. The two young men watched the scene unfold and once Chloe was away Marinette stood up much to Ayla’s protest grabbed her bag and jetted off. “Marinette wait!” Ayla hollered as the girl left the Library.  
“Poor Mari, between Chloe and Nathaniel I’m surprised she hasn’t been akumatized by now.” Adrien nodded some in agreement with Nino. Adrien nodded some watching as Ayla fallowed after Marinette. 

“Dude do you remember when I had my crush on Mari- ended up spewing out I loved Ayla.” Adrien nodded some. “I have whatever I do with Ayla, but I totally get the whole wanting Marinette thing- mean the girl has those bright blue eyes and dark hair.” Adrien nodded some. “Wait her eyes are blue?” Nino slapped his face some. “Seriously have you never looked at Marinette? You should see her in a bathing suit, actually…” Nino took out his phone and started to scroll though photos.

“Dude look at the photos of her from Max’s birthday party, her body was rocking and she wore those pigtails- probably why Kim was hitting on her.” Adrien huffed some and took the phone and flipped though photos. Adrien’s heart started to pounded some pausing his photo flipping. Adrien had no idea how Marinette was the same girl in the Bikini. “She looks good in red huh?” Adrien gulped some and was about to reply a ‘yes’, but screams interrupted him coming from downstairs. 

 

“MARINETTE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?”

AN: thoughts on this Altered Universe?  
Plenty of Sin in each chapter like always ;)

READERS OF PURE LUST PURE SIN- AS ALWAYS SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.  
ANY FLASH BACK IDEAS?  
HAVE MARINETTE ROPE HER UP AN AGRESTE?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back xmas- SIN

Pure Sin and Pure Lust

SuperGirl  
AN: love my reviews you guys are awesome…

November- Flash Back…  
With a bang Ladybug and Chat Noir were tossed across a construction site by an Akuma. Tumbling around from the impact they fell into a deep hole that would be the future basement concrete slab of a new building. With a Thud their bodies hit the recently laid concreate slab. After the harsh landing the sound of metal echoed as Chat Noir’s Miraculous flung off his finger and rolled away a few feet. A Flash of Green was the first thing Ladybug seen once her eyes opened after. The second thing she seen was where his body was curled up. The third was a silver ring rolling past her face.

Sitting up in a panic she grabbed Chat Noir’s ring off the floor and went over to him panicked. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing his face now. “Oh god, Adrien.” She needed to get the ring back on him quickly before the Akuma came down. Gathering her strength, she would deal with the reveal later, she needed Chat back. Tears began to form in her eyes as she placed the ring back on his hand shaking. Once back on his ring finger a black-cat Kwami re-appeared. Her tears went from forming to pouring out of her eyes. “I guess your Ladybug.” Plagg stated looking around where they were at. “Not to ruin introductions, but we might need to get him out of here and quickly.” The Kwami instructed Ladybug. She nodded still in shock over the reveal. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

**After the Akuma’s defeat**

Ladybug stood there looking at Chat Noir, no Adrien really for the first time. The two were feet away just looking at each other. It was a miracle that they won, it had been a very close fight. Chat had only a minute to process Ladybug knew who he was. Once awoken he had to transform again to help her out. Now there was an awkward silence between the two of them. The victim had already left leaving the two with a few minutes before the transformations wore off.  
“Ladybug, if I disappoint you- I’m sorry.” Chat Noir spoke up first.

She shook her head ‘no’ “I’ll never be disappointed in you Adrien.” She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. “I’m afraid that I am the disappointment.” She spoke louder. Chat stepped forward cancelling the distance between them. Before she knew it his clawed hand was under her chin pulling her face upward. “My Lady, I- I.” gulping he couldn’t say it instead his lips joined hers. Ladybug was surprised, but none the less she got out of her shock when his lips on hers tugged on her bottom lip to deepen the kiss.  
Before she realized it her hands were on his chest as his other hand went to her back pulling her closer as the other stayed under her chin. Soon the kiss turned into a French kiss as Chat Noir dominated the kiss moving his hand from her chin to the back of her head. Ladybug’s hands soon moved upward to his neck and wrapped around them. A beep interrupted their intoxicated kiss when Ladybug’s earrings warned of a minute left. The sound caused her to jump in fear. Panting she locked eyes with her partner. “Stay.” He asked pleading trying to pull her back into a kiss. Untangling herself she shook her head no. “I- can’t. Please don’t hate me. This is a lot to take in- I have to go- don’t hate me!” She asked looking into his eyes for forgiveness. “Never my Lady.”

****BACK TO THE PRESENT****  
“MARRINETTE WHERE ARE YOU?” came an eerie familiar voice. Ayla had been in the hallway after Marinette from the library who ran off upset. She was the first to run into the Evillustrator. Ayla froze seeing him. He defiantly seen her too. Grinning ear to ear he took out his drawing pad and drew something quickly causing a ball and chain to connect to Ayla’s left ankle. “Where is Marinette?” he asked Ayla who was now trying to free herself. “Help Someone!” she yelled out ignoring his question.  
“Now Ayla, we can do this my way or the hard way?” he said softly. “Where is Marinette?” he asked harshly. 

“Like I’d tell you- she doesn’t like you Nathaniel! You need to leave her alone!” Ayla cried out still tugging on the ball and chain.  
“Ayla- you won’t like me Angry.” He spoke smirking he tapped his drawing pad twice and a second ball and chain appeared on her right ankle.  
“Don’t make this worse than it has to be!” he growled.

“Hey get away from her!” Yelled Nino entering the hallway. Akumatized or not Nino was no going to let Ayla be harmed. Sighing the Evillustrator tapped his drawing pad twice and Nino had two ball and chains as well on both his ankles. “Dude Seriously!”

“Now, where is Marinette?” He asked Nino now.  
“You know how racist this is?” Nino yelled back motioning toward his feet. “Chain us up? The hell man!?!”  
“WHERE IS MARINETTE?” He screamed over Nino.

“Go fuck yourself- you are a racist supervillain!” Nino yelled back.  
The Evillustrator face palmed himself. He was not getting anywhere with Nino or Ayla. Unknown to the three Chat Noir had landed behind the Evillustrator and extended his baton as they argued over the racism of the supervillain. Taking a swing Chat Noir lounged half his baton at the Evillustrator’s head like a boomerang. The direct hit shocked the villain causing him to tumble as the baton bounced back to Chat Noir. 

Growling He stood up glaring at Chat Noir. “Ah yes, I remember you- you tricked Marinette last time we met! You tricked her into working with you.” Chat Noir grinned some taking his Batons and turning them back into one. 

“Wait? Marinette worked with Chat Noir before? I thought Ladybug saved her?” Ayla asked Nino shrugged.  
“Wait- What? She never talked about that? We were defiantly working together against him!” Chat Noir seemed offended she didn’t tell Ayla the Ladyblog reporter about their adventure. Surely he was a super hero. “She only said she met you?” Ayla shrugged some.  
“She’s helped me out several times and didn’t mention me?” Chat seemed disappointed.  
“Sorry? She talked about Ladybug though…” Ayla said shrugging. “But- Thanks for coming to save me- I really appreciate it.”  
“Me too man!” Nino said giving him and awkward thumbs up.

“Awe looks like someone else was burned by Marinette too- can’t blame her you are not that good as a Superhero. Let’s face it your nothing out Ladybug who is not here!”  
Chat Noir was not happy, first this Evillustrator was back and secondly- Marinette had not talked to Ayla about her adventures with him. Was he not that impressive as Chat Noir? He had ran into multiple times and she only said she Met him.

“If you were a real man you fight me instead of drawing your way out of a fight.” Chat Noir got in a fighting stance beckoning the villain to fight him. The Evillustrator growled some. “Kim says you hit like a little bitch!” Chat dared. 

“Sorry to interrupt this male ego pow-wow – I think it’s Lady’s Choice.” came a voice from behind Ayla and Nino. The Evillustrator and Chat Noir turned to see Ladybug with a swinging yoyo in a stance. Seeing Ladybug Ayla grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket causing Nino to shake his head.

Chat Noir gave Ladybug a huge grin seeing her. She winked at Chat Noir causing him to grin even further and his heart began to race. The Evillustrator knew he was cornered and took the opportunity to dash away from the group. Pulling old tricks he erased the floor around Nino and Ayla causing the distraction. As the floor disappeared the two were surrounded by an empty void where the floor was the heavy balls were starting to slide towards the holes in the flooring. “Lady there going to fall!”  
Swinging into action Chat Noir called out, “Cataclysm!”, running towards the two in order to destroy the chains on their ankles. Working with Chat Noir Ladybug swing her yoyo around the two as Chat Destroyed the chains. The floor gave in from the lack of structure and the weight of the ball and chains cracking and breaking. As Chat’s feet hit the ground Ladybug had the two pulled towards her roped in.

Once they were on a safe part of the hallway Chat Noir and Ladybug realized the Evillustrator had escaped. “He got away!” Chat growled stomping. “You have to find Marinette! He’s after her again!” Ayla pleaded with Ladybug. “I assure you that Marinette is safe.” She told Ayla calming her down some.  
“Where is Princess?” Chat Noir asked causing Ladybug to flinch some at the nickname he gave her years back. 

“Princess?” she questioned internally embarrassed he remembered that nickname he gave her civilian form Marinette. Chat Noir covered his face not realizing the slip up. “I mean- uhhh umm… it’s not like that my Lady- I was her knight in shinny armor and she was the Princess…okay saying that outload is making things worse…”  
“Dude, your burying your own grave.” Nino whispered to Chat Noir.

“So Chat Noir- do you call all the girls you save Princess?” Ayla asked holding her camera up.  
“Well, I’ll keep an eye on Marinette, I will let you know if I need your help Chat.” Ladybug said changing the subject.  
“I can keep an eye on her- like last time.” He said.  
“Dude- stop your digging that grave.” Nino pipped in.

“Chat Noir- you are about to detransform.” Ladybug said winking and running off leaving the three behind.  
“So Chat Noir- can you confirm that you and Ladybug are an item?” Ayla said holding her phone up.  
“Sorry- I got to go bye!”

***Flash back Christmas***

Adrien had been depressed it had been over a week since he had seen his Lady. It had been a over a month since the reveal. After fights they now would kiss and hug. She also would stop by and spend time with him, which always ended with a heavy make out session that would end when her miraculous started to beep. He had also spent Christmas mostly alone. He had been given one gift from his father, another pen set for his desk. Adrien had hoped to have seen his lady for the Holiday, but knew she had her own family. He had no information about her personal life and wanted to know more, but she wouldn’t let him in no matter what.

 

A tap on his window broke the silence he was use to breaking him from his computer monitor. He turned to see his Lady by his window with a satchel of some kind waving at him. Grinning he ran to the giant glass windows and opened up one to allow her in. Once open Ladybug swing in and landed gracefully. “My Lady!” he grinned separating any distance there was and hugged her tightly. Ladybug’s arms found them around him as well embracing him back. “I hope it’s okay I stopped by-“ she began, but Adrien’s mouth found hers silencing her with a quick kiss. 

 

After his lips left hers he could see her bright red from it. No matter how many times now they kissed she still had blushed and turned red. “I brought you a few things.” Ladybug said separating their bodies. Curiosity got Adrien’s attention. “I didn’t know we were doing gifts my Lady, I’m sorry.” He didn’t even think about getting her a gift. They were not sure what they were no titles were said or accepted. “I got you some macarons, pastries and I umm…” she was bright red as she handed him two boxes from a bakery.  
“These look familiar.” He said taking a box. “Yea… it got them for you from a local bakery.” She said forgetting about him being very familiar with her family’s bakery. “I love these, thanks. I think I go to school with the owner’s daughter.” He stated taking a bite of one of the macarons. Ladybug gulped some. “Wow- it’s such a small world.” She said nonchalant. After done with the cookie Adrien was curious about what was left in her satchel that was getting her attention.

“Is there anything else my lady?” he asked eyeing the bag. “Yes. I mean… umm.” She was turning red and Adrien found it adorable. “I made myself something.” She said embarrassed she took out a red fabric and handed it to Adrien. Adrien unfolded it to see it was a mask of some kind. “A fabric mask?” he questioned. “I could spend more time with you.” She said.

“You could reveal your identity too.” He said.  
“Not yet.” She frowns grabbing the mask back. “I designed it so it can tie around and the eyes are cut out to fit mine… it’s simple, but I can just leave when my miraculous goes off.”  
“No- wait…Thank you for making that.” He said hoping she wouldn’t leave him now.

Ladybug took it and wrapped the mask over her ladybug spotted one and tied it secure around her head. “Okay…” she said closing her eyes. “Tikki Spots off!” with a red flash she was no longer transformed, but in a form of Christmas pajamas and had the mask on she made. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, but seemed longer and was down. Even with the mask on her eyes stayed closed scared. She felt Adrien’s hand touching her face then to her long hair stains. Reaching up she touched her face making sure the cloth mask was still on, her heart was racing. 

“Tikki!” was heard by Plagg. Mariette opened her eyes to see her Kwami being hugged by Adrien’s out of the corner of her eye. Adrien was also nose to nose with her. “Nice Pajamas my Lady. Candy canes suit you well.” He said softly causing her to gulp. “You too Adrien. I mean you have nice pajamas too!” He was smiling ear to ear. “Awe- she still has a mask on- what is with her Tikki?” Plagg asked flabbergasted seeing the Ladybug holder was still not willing to reveal herself. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t yet.” She said softly. Looking into Adrien’s eyes. She felt his hands move from her hair up to her neck and when his fingers made it to the back of her scalp his lips connected with hers kissing her hard.

“My eyes Tikki! They burn!” Plagg whined.  
“Plagg, let’s go catch up in the kitchen.” 

 

Ignoring Plagg Adrien’s kiss deepened and his tongue made it into her mouth tasting her. Ladybug battled his tongue for dominance as her hands reached up to grab on to his hair. Removing his hands from her neck Adrien’s hands move quickly to her waist to pull her flat against him. Once there body’s were against each other with no space between them Adrien lifted her up some so he was no longer craning his neck. Marinette’s hands that were in his tangled hair now were wrapped around his neck for support their lips still locked.  
Adrien hand seized this opportunity and unknown to Marinette who was Ladybug he was backing them up to where his bed was. After a few minutes Marinette felt Adrien’s hands leaving her waist and placing her feet back on the ground separating their heated kiss. Both were trying to gather their breath. “There is one thing I can give you my Lady.” Adrien said his hands now on both sides of her face eyes locked on hers.

“Adrien- you don’t need to give me anything.” She said her eyes on his with a dreamily look and her face was beat red like her cloth mask she wore. “I can give you myself.” He said kissing her forehead sweetly.

“Adrien?” she questioned not sure if she understood what he meant. Both of his hands were gently caressing her face. “I love you my Lady.” He said his eyes searching hers. Marinette’s mouth opened up knowing he loved Ladybug as Chat, but hearing it was something else. “She wasn’t sure what to say as a reply. “Let me love you. Let me.” He said not asking for permission, but telling her he was going. Marinette nodded as a reply.

Adrien slowly pulled her down to his bed his body fallowing on top of hers. Marinette’s heart was pounding as loud as his was. Her eyes found his once he was able to pull himself to meet her face below him. The last month of heavy make out session then her leaving him hard and alone had done a number on him, but now she was below him. They could be fully together out of their suits and here she was in Candy-cane pajamas that he could un button and slide down.

“Ar-are you sure Adrien?” she asked gulping half wanting him to change his mind and half wanting him to ravish her. Her hand was grabbed and her fingers were kissed one by one as his eyes stayed locked on hers. “I want you and only to be with you.” Marinette gulped some. “I’m yours Kitty.” She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Permission granted ended up with Adrien’s own pajamas coming off in a hurry tossed across the room then her candy cane pajamas were next leaving her in her Bra and underwear which surprised Adrien. He hadn’t considered her wearing anything lacy or sexy under her candy can pajamas, but there she was in black lace bra and matching underwear. The sight of Ladybug with a red mask and in her lacy sexy underwear was burnt into his mind.  
“Do – do you think it looks okay on me?” she stuttered.

Adrien had no words he felt guilty wanting to take them off of her he wanted to stare at her in them all night. “Can I take a photo?” he asked.  
“What?”  
“I mean, I uh- sorry I just- Looks like your under Agreste!“

 

“…”  
“…”

 

“You can carry on.” She said being a little playful she pulled her panties down and tossed them leaving her only with a bra on. She was trying to get her Ladybug courage back. Being sassy was what usually would work for her. She kept reminding herself she could handle this. She wanted this. Reaching up she yanked him down to her body kissing him helping him to ‘do his job.’

Before they knew it her legs were wrapped around his torso as the two started back up their make out session. Adrien’s erection was upward and touching her stomach at full salute. Adrien’s had lips found her check then her earlobe then his kisses traveled ash her hands found his erection touching her stomach which caused a groan from his mouth when she grabbed it. Adrien knew it was going to be now or never. Sitting up some off of her his mouth from her body he looked down seeing her fingers caressing his penis’ tip with a smirk on her face.

 

Un wrapping her legs from him he bent her legs to the sides of his hips and her fingers kept tormenting him. Taking his penis away from her torching hands he needed to find her entrance. With her legs separated he took one hand and touched her folds looking for the entrance receiving a gasp from her. “Do you need help Kitty?” she teased. “Please my Lady.” He asked as her hand grabbed his and guided his hand to her entrance. 

 

Positioning himself now he gently touched the outside of her entrance getting a reaction he pushed himself in far as he could. Marinette’s head rolled back. “Are you hurt?” he asked assuming he messed up. “No- keep going.” she replied. “Are you sure?” he asked she nodded some. “Please.” With that he backed out a little still in her and then moved forward inside of her far as he could gasp at the sensation. “Oh god, my Lady.” He moved slowly in her feeling the sensations of her around him. He moved in and out of her faster and deeper. Her moans encouraged him as he thrusted inside of her in blissful state of utter happiness. Her legs locked around him as he moved inside of her. After several minuets’ he could feel her insides start to spasm. 

“Oh Adrien!” he heard as his hair was pulled hard he could feel her spasm around him as he thrusting into her core. The sensations were building up and soon he let out a cry as he orgasmed inside of her- his mouth was between her neck and shoulder and his teeth bit down causing her to cry from the bite. As it hit his body thrusted hard as he could forward into her deep as he could. He fell forward as his arms relaxed under him and on to her chest that was ragged. Still inside of her his member throbbed from his orgasm as her core dwindled down form her orgasming as well.

“I fucking love you.” He gasped out finally once able to speak again.

 

BACK TO PRESENT***

 

A few hours had gone by and Chat Noir had no luck finding the Evillustrator or getting his Lady on the phone. Sighing he landed at the Dupain-Cheng’s Bakery which was still open. With the bell chime the owner Tom came from the back. “Chat Noir- what a pleasant surprise to have you back at my Bakery.” The shop owner smiled some. Chat Noir smiled back. “Sorry to come to your shop like this—but has Ladybug been by here?” Tom’s eyes widen some. “No is there something wrong?” he asked worried.

“Ladybug said she was going to take care of Marinette, the Evillustrator has returned and-“  
“Marinette’s in the back icing cookies.” Tom said confused.  
“Ladybug is not here with her.” Tom shook his head no.

“Mari- can you come to the front please?” Tom asked loudly. A rustling sound was heard fallowed by the kitchen door to the bakery being swung open.  
Chat Noir took in Marinette’s presence, she had her hair in a bun on top with an apron on over some lounge wear. She had a very surprised look on her face seeing him at the bakery it was hard to read. “Chat Noir was worried about you- some Evil Illustrator was out.”

Marinette’s acting was horrible to say the lease. “The Evillustrator! He is back! Oh no! What will I do!” she said then hugged her father. “If it’s okay with you Sir, I can keep an eye on the bakery.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Tom agreed.

“Dad- I’m sure that ladybug has this handled. I mean I hate to waste your time Chat Noir. I know you have your ladies in waiting- damsels in distress. I hate to get in the way of a super hero like you.” Chat blinked a few times when their eyes locked. Hers were challenging some and the same as his lady’s. His heart began to race as his eyes really took her in.

His eyes then left her eyes and locked on her ears- something caught his eye. He had seen those earrings on his Lady. “I-I…”

“I’ll keep a patrol around here then.” he said starting to walk out the shop door. He paused taking a deep breath he was trembling now, “A Knight can also protect his Lady and not just a Princess.” His eyes locked on hers Marinette’s reaction was enough. Marinette was turning red causing him to smirk and with that he left the bakery. Marinette had started to shake some wondering if he had in fact figured it out or not. He was going to have some fun with this. There was more than one way to know for sure if she was truly his Lady. He was going to have to be a Bad kitty.

 

AN: Please review (any flash back scenarios let me know)  
Adrien goes into heat about every 6 months... NOT EXACTLY 6 MONTHS ON THE DOT... but about every six months (first December- second in May)


End file.
